


Legacy

by Nox_Fussycat



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Original, Alternative Universe - FBI, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, FBI Agent Damen, Hubot Laurent, Human Damen, Hybrid Laurent, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Original Alternative Universe - Hubot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nox_Fussycat/pseuds/Nox_Fussycat
Summary: RECONSTRUCTION : I'm sorry guys, i need to rewrite it before posting other chapters and right now, I'm a bit stuck in a writer block. Things happened and they are not fun at all. I'm sorry. I will be alright soon.But Damen did not expect what he found behind. The figure was thin, only dressed in old faded and torn jeans falling too low on her hips, a dirty cloth covered with blood in her hands. The complaints came from this puny being who was trying to stop a bleeding too abundant for his weight. Lying on a pile of dirty and worn cloths and blankets, worn and punctured, he stared at Damen with his big fearful eyes, his cheeks flooded with tears, trying to back off against the back wall. Damen widened his eyes too, stupefied. This being was strange and seemed to be quite young. He may not even have reached his twenties and he was absolutely not the serial killer he was chasing.* Bad at summaries. Sorry. Just read it ?* Capri Version of my YOI work : Experiment. Chapters 1 on each work are quite the same, the story will change from Chapter 2.





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> Just for saying that this original universe is very precious to me. It's my baby. I have been refining it for ten years now. And I want to share it here, with you. So I just wish that if ever one of you wants to use it, they ask me permission before and accept my decision, whatever it is. 
> 
> I wish you a good reading !

 

The sewers saturated the air with a nauseating odor. Step by step, the investigator ended up descending the ladder leading to the undergrounds, being careful to secure his grip on each bar covered with a malicious vase. He skipped the last one, landing both feet in a puddle of dirty water, splashing his boots and pants. He winced, rubbed his gloved hands before looking at them with disgust. The smell attacking his nostrils, he hid his nose in the crook of his arm and narrowed his eyes, scanning the darkness. Holding his breath for a moment to squeeze the small button of his glasses, he activated the night vision, and a mask appeared on the bottom of his face, allowing him to see and breathe properly. He finally allowed himself to take a deep breath, held out his weapon in front of him and began to move slowly, attentive to each step he took.

"Damen, do you hear me?” A voice sizzled in his ear.

"I can hear you perfectly Nick.” He whispered, his eyes sweeping the disgusting galleries.

"So, five men got off the west exit and five more moved down Main Street," said the named Nick, "All exits are surrounded. If everything goes as planned, the King shouldn’t be able to escape. "

A contemptuous grin appeared on Damen’s lips. If all goes as planned, a formula he knew senseless regarding the King's hunt.

Five years he was on the heels of this serial killer. It's been five long years since the FBI director, his father, threw the file on his desk as he was just starting to make a name for himself and a place in the agency. He had run down the halls after his boss, begging him to not leave him the file, telling him that he had to entrust it in the hands of someone more competent than him, that he was too young, that he did not have enough experience. But Theomedes Akielos did not care. Damen went back to his office, disconcerted, walking as if he was on the road to the firing squad. He had fixed the craft paper cover as if what it contained was going to kill him and, with a desperate sigh, had dropped into his chair to plunge into the file apprehensively.

His jaw tightened at the mere mention of this memory. Since that day, his pride and skills had been severely tested. The self-proclaimed King had never ceased telling the investigator and all New Ameri agents that he was clever than them. Damen had traveled all over the country in pursuit of this monster and the few times he was sure to have it, he had narrowly escaped, leaving only corpses and disasters in his path.

Damen had realized later that the file had been assigned to him at the King's request. That he would agree to meet him if he was in charge of the case. His superiors could not refuse the offer. The King had come that day, face covered, in the shadow of an alley, to meet the one he called his nemesis. Why Damen ? He had no answer to this question. And even though the whole city had been cordoned off and secured, the King had managed to escape.

The investigator moved at a velvet pace, attentive at the least noise that would allow him to distinguish a presence. He had to be attentive, careful. The King would not hurt him, he knew, but if he fell on one of his men, he would die in agony, adding to the long list of the killer's victims. More importantly, he must not escape Damen. He had invested too much time and energy so that he still slipped through his fingers.

The King had a rather particular modus operandi. He did not select his victims, he took the first that presented itself to him. Human, hubot, man, woman, child. He never cared. Damen had seen all the possible profiles increase his file, murder after murder. Then he placed them in scenes absolutely abominable but which were true masterpieces, the investigator had to recognize it. All these works extolled the superiority of the killer, always represented by an effigy in his image, placing him as a god slayer, dedicated to cleanse and purify the world of his stupidity. He wanted the world to submit to him, bowing to the incredible power he thought he had endowed, and begging him to spare him while he did his righteousness.

"Great delirium of grandeur. A true megalomaniac.” Damen couldn’t help to think, bitter. For the moment, he only heard the sound of his own footsteps and the steady lapping of the water as he sank into the tunnels.

He arrived in a branch, round, looking similar to that of the old film _It_ from 1990’s. It led to several new tunnels. Damen frowned and plunged his hand into one of the bags on his belt. He pulled out tiny metal balls that vibrated in the palm of his hand when he pressed his watch. He tossed them in the air. They remained floating in front of the investigator, as if gravity had no hold on them, before starting to spin around and move quickly through the tunnels.

A 3D plan appeared in front of Damen, expanding as his "scouts" progressed. He could see the silhouettes of his men appear before his eyes. They progressed quickly, which reassured the investigator. His eyes continued to scan the map as two new silhouettes appeared. He squinted his eyes. They were only a few tunnels away from him, he could be there quickly. He put a hand to his earpiece.

"Nick?” His gaze remained fixed on the silhouettes. One was curled up while the other was fully upright, imposing, almost threatening.

«Yes ?” His ear crackled.

"I'm going to the North East tunnels. Warn the men and tell them to send a few in my direction. "

"Did you find something ? "

"Maybe ... Stay tuned !»

He turned off the plane and sinked into the sewers. He quickly arrived at the same place as the two silhouettes but, finally, it was empty. He looked around, tilting his head discreetly as the tunnels split. A shadow passed in one of the corridors, too big and slender to be a rat. Damen grabbed his weapon with both hands and clenched his jaw.

"Nick, I saw two silhouettes on the map, tell the men to go to the left, I'll follow the one on the right. "

"Roger ! Please be careful. "

Without answering, he darted behind the shadow with quick but silent steps. If it was the King, he had to have it. He picked up the pace, following the figure that was progressing, too, quickly. It was sailing seeming to know the place perfectly. Then, at the turn of a canal, it stopped, looking around.

Damen crouched down and slowly approached. The night vision allowed him to better distinguish his target. He raised his weapon towards it when suddenly something crackled under his foot. The figure suddenly turned and Damen could see two large blues eyes, shining in the darkness. He jumped, letting the guy run in the opposite direction.

" Shit !” Damen hurried after him. "FBI ! Stop or I shoot ! "

The target accelerated. Damen fired a burst, barely missing. Ruminating his failure, he dropped to one knee, exhaled, and pulled again. The second gust pierced the ribs of the individual, who let out a hoarse cry before turning to the left. Damen took a steady breath, all that remained was to follow the tracks, or at least the smell of blood. He activated the olfactory amplifier of his mask. Very practical this option...

His approach became cautious again, his loaded weapon fixed in front of him. He passed the angle where his prey had escaped and saw faint spots on the ground. A few meters away, traces of his hand along the walls, he had it. The individual, seriously wounded, needed support to move forward, he would soon fall apart. Damen didn’t hold his hopes, clenched his teeth: Will he finally catch the King?

At each step, prudence gradually changed into an obsession, out of the question to betray his presence a second time. He began to hear strange sounds echoing through the tunnels. He frowned, it sounded like yelps, almost agonizing. Damen turned the corner, always careful not to be spotted. The smell of blood was growing, just like the traces.

"Nick ?” He called, as his breathing quickened, adrenaline pumping through his veins. "I touched an individual who tried to run away. Warn the men to stay on their guard. "

"Roger” The voice sizzled.

 

_***_

 

As he approached the source of the cries, he realized that he was approaching a kind of cellar filled with human objects and cardboard boxes. Frowning, the idea that he had probably been mistaken the target began to emerge in his mind. It was impossible for the King to have been able to invest such simple places to locate as a secret landmark. The piled up objects seemed worn, dusty, abandoned as if they had been recovered in the middle of the street.

There was everything from the open can and reused as a container, crumpled newspapers spread on the floor and the walls, to the yellowed books, broken by an improvised page mark like a spoon, a piece of paper or an iron bar, or open on an improvised cardboard table. Small candles or oil lamps were used to light the room, a kind of living room in short. He was surprised to find the oil lamps or a camping stove. These objects weren’t useful any more and were quite old. They had to be recovered in a dump.

Other agony complaints drew him from his observation. Turning away, he advanced slowly to touch nothing until an alcove, half closed by a scrap metal panel aged with a rust sparse. Taking a silent breath, he put out his hand, his weapon still pointed in the other, and yanked the panel, which smashed loudly out of his field of vision.

But Damen did not expect what he found behind. The figure was thin, only dressed in old faded and torn jeans falling too low on her hips, a dirty cloth covered with blood in her hands. The complaints came from this puny being who was trying to stop a bleeding too abundant for his weight. Lying on a pile of dirty and worn cloths and blankets, worn and punctured, he stared at Damen with his big fearful eyes, his cheeks flooded with tears, trying to back off against the back wall. Damen widened his eyes too, stupefied. This being was strange and seemed to be quite young. He may not even have reached his twenties and he was absolutely not the serial killer he was chasing.

Damen identified a male by his anatomy but he couldn’t tell if it was a human or a hubot. He could see his veins light up around his eyes and wounds, giving off a bluish light, extending like the branches of a tree. However, the blood that stained the linen was indeed burgundy. His eyes had a azur colour but the streaks and the contour that constituted the iris shone, like his veins, they a deep metallic silver. His long hair was blonde but Damen could see golden and silver electric reflections. While it was possible to achieve the same result with colourations, the investigator suspected that if the boy lived in these pipes, and seen the condition of his face, he certainly did not have the means to afford a return to the hairdresser. His skin was dirty, stained with soot and grime, like the rest of his body, and his hair was greasy and tangled. Damen had seen earlier a container of water large enough to wash a minimum, but not to remove all the accumulated dirt from living underground.

One last thing marked Damen. All hubots wore tattoos, their glyphs, identical for the whole species, from birth. Last vestiges of what they once were. Large lines running throughout their body. Usually black, they lit up in blue, like their veins, when they felt strong emotion or were hurt. But on this being, all the lines weren’t present, as if they had been erased or had never appeared. Damen stood there, staring at him for an indefinite time, his weapon still aimed.

Only the sound of sobs of agony and fear that intensified pulled him from his stupor. He blinked, closed his mouth, swallowed and looked around the room. A broken knife strewed the ground near the makeshift bed. He kicked it away and crouched at the boy's height. The gesture was at first too abrupt, engendering a frightened yelp. Damen raised his hands in the air, stopping halfway. The being stared at the weapon that the investigator was still holding.

"Ok ..." Damen opened his mouth softly but the boy jumped at the sound of his voice. "Shhh, gently ... I don’t want you any harm ..."

He gave him a furious glare. Damen grimaced, realizing that the damage had already been done. He glanced at the bloody laundry this time and bit his lip. He was going to have to manage to approach him quickly, that he could see the extent of the damage. If he could see the deep wound in his right arm, the rest was hidden the fabric.

He heard Nick's voice sizzle in his ear, calling for a checking. If he started talking to him now, he might scare the boy in front of him even more.

"Sorry for that. I took you for someone else.” He apologized as he raised his second hand to his headset, which he unplugged. The boy frowned, a scandalized air barely perceptible through his expression of suffering. "Listen, I'll put my gun next to me. I will not use it against you. Or at least, not more, not again. "

The boy tensed at the last remark, rigid shoulders, accenting the frown of his eyebrows. Damen lowered his hand very slowly to the ground, finishing squatting, still under the gaze of the being who was watching him attentively, watching for the slightest of his sudden gestures. He dropped the weapon and pushed it behind him, leaving it to be worn when needed. Then he raised his hand just as slowly.

"I'm going to slowly approach you. I need to see your wounds and know who you are to be able to heal yourself.” Damen stared at him for a moment, waiting for an answer but the boy was silent, gauging him. The investigator sighed. "Well, can you at least extend your wrist to me so that I can see your identifying chip, please ?"

The being shook his head. Damen narrowed his eyes, wondering what shit he had been able to get into. Coaxing this boy was going to be more complicated than expected. He was going to have to be patient. An enormous sob escaped from the mouth of the being who curled up on himself, holding his ribs, panting. The investigator gritted his teeth. For some strange reason, to see this being hurt so much didn’t really please him. He used to find wounded people in unlikely situations, to see corpses in advanced states of decomposition, which was part of his job after all, he had never had any trouble managing such situations. But there, he felt his heart pinch and a ball formed in the back of his throat.

"Please, let me help you ..." He begged. He didn’t want to use force against this puny kid. New tears ran down his cheeks and Damen's stomach tightened. He could see that the being was trying to fight his own emotions and to hide it from the detective, trying to keep a blank face between two wincing, but Damen knew that the pain caused by his weapon was so intense that it could drive anyone mad. Nobody could stay still with a pain like that running through their body. He sighed again, closing his eyes almost painfully. "You do not give me a choice huh ?”

The boy looked up terrified at Damen who moved toward the frightened being. In contact with the investigator he started kicking, trying to keep him at a distance. But Damen grabbed one of his ankles and yanked at him sharply, snatching a new howl from the boy. Who did not stop his fight.

But instead of twisting his arm to prevent him from moving, Damen pulled him against his chest and wrapped his arms around him. Surprised, no doubt, the boy giggled again, beating where he could reach the man. But the investigator did not let go, cashing the shots grimly. He did not defend himself, he let him hit him until he quickly became tired.

The boy collapsed against him, crying. Damen began to rock him gently, cooing at him. He straightened him in his arms, setting him in a more comfortable position. He swivelled slightly to lean his back against the dirty wall, then adjusted the boy so that his head was in the crook of the inspector's neck. He gently put his hand on the one who was holding the boy's bloody linen and began to stroke his hair with the other, still holding him against him.

"Shh ... It'll be okay. I will not hurt you anymore.” Damen promised, widening his eyes again. He really surprised himself. He had never spoken or acted like this before. Usually, he would have set his weapon on paralyse, would have shot without thinking to end up with a drug injection. Yet he was there to calm the panic attack of a boy he didn’t even know, whispering soft words to reassure him while holding him against him. The being, meanwhile, continued to sob against the investigator, his body relaxing as and when. Damen swallowed, "I'm going to look at your wounds. It will be fine… "

The boy tensed a little but let go of the laundry all the same and let his hand fall. Damen shifted his arm gently, so as not to pull the wound too hard, putting it on his shoulder so that he would have free access to the other wound. He took off his dirty gloves then slowly removed the makeshift bandage that had begun to stick to the wound. He felt the boy bite him, stifling a complaint. The investigator let him do and concentrated on finishing the laundry. He then examined the wound and bit his lip in a wave of guilt tightening his chest. It was bad.

The wound was perhaps not very deep but the skin of the ribs of the back had been torn off by the impact. The bones were visible and the flesh completely raw. Only good news, no organ had been touched. If he did not get him out of there, the boy still risked sepsis, especially after holding such a dirty cloth against his wound.

The colour of the bones still attracted the attention of the investigator. Neither whites, like those of a human being, nor silvery, like those of a hubot but made of a strange light gray. Damen frowned, this puny creature became more and more strange every second, and he came to wonder about his nature. But he would take care of that later, he had to treat him as quickly as possible.

He looked down at the boy. The latter was so light that Damen felt like he was holding a feather cushion in his arms. He moistened his lips and took a breath. "I'm going to slip my hand into my bag and grab a pain killer," he began. He thought that if he described exactly what he was doing to the boy, he would be less afraid. "It's an injector, so you'll probably feel stings but the pain will not last long. It also contains a product that will stop bleeding and which is an antiseptic. Okay ? "

The boy nodded and Damen sighed, relieved. His technique worked. He shifted slightly and plunged into the bag attached to his belt to draw the tube filled with a transparent liquid. He then took it to his mouth to remove the stopper and positioned himself. He placed the tube against the boy's skin and injected. The latter jumped as a small amount of serum was released into his skin. Damen reproduces the gesture until the bottle is empty, in several places around the wound before leaving the vial. He took a second and repeated his gestures on the wound in his arm. He hugged the boy again, waiting for the product to work. It was not long, he felt the being relax in his arms again. He released his grip on Damen's throat and let out a sigh of relief.

The investigator closed his eyes, reassured, he let his head go against the boy’s. He laid a kiss on his hair without thinking. The boy said nothing, nuzzling almost closer. Damen opened his eyes again, amazed, but he realized that he couldn’t help being soft with him. Like a need to protect him. And the little one seemed to feel a bit safer. Maybe ? He shook his head, screaming in his mind to stop being weird and thinking too much. To act like he had to.

But they stayed like that for a moment. The investigator didn’t move, watching the strange being he hold against him. The silence around them was only disturbed by the sound of their breathing, the boy had stopped crying. Damen glanced at the wound, which had stopped bleeding. He felt himself breathe more freely before he remembered that he had turned off his headset and that his coordinator would certainly panic. He closed his eyes, jaded. He was tired of himself. After reflection, he had just released a five-year hunt to take care of this little being after all. All was perfectly fine ! And he really had to move. He tightens his grip a little around the boy.

"Look, I'm going to have to turn on my headset again and tell my team that I'm fine, okay?” He whispered, his mouth still against the hair of the little being. He felt this one raise his head towards him, moving away a little, to look at him. Damen was shocked when his eyes met the boy's owns. He had never seen such eyes and could not help but find them beautiful. But the uneasy air that was still there tied a bit more his stomach. "I'll have to ask them to call an ambulance for ..."

" No ! "

The investigator jumped. He had not had time to finish his sentence and he had not expected the boy to speak, or at least scream, in this case. The latter tried to escape again, looking terrified, pushing him with all his might against Damen who was blocking him against him. Damen thought for a moment, not knowing what to do. He grabbed the boy's right wrist and frowned. He grabbed his second wrist and widened his eyes.

"Do not you have a chip ?! How?” Exclaimed Damen, surprised.

Since the 2020s, every child who was born, whether in a hospital or at home was injected with a chip containing his identity and all the information that may concern him, it was mandatory, systematic, the only way to have access to the society, even in smaller towns and villages. It was inconceivable that an individual could not wear one, though. The boy he held in his arms at the moment was not wearing it, a ghost of the modern world. The latter one stiffened at hearing Damen raise his voice, he redoubled his efforts to free himself from the capture of the investigator to whom he struck a great blow in the ribs. Damen gasped for a moment and released the boy.

He took the opportunity to run away and tried to escape into the tunnels. The investigator pounced and succeed in extremis to catch his ankle. The being fell to the ground, bumping violently on his wound that blew again. It woke up the pain, he screamed and curled up on himself, letting Damen swear and stood up.

"But do you not understand that someone has to treat you ?! You can’t stay like that!” He was losing his temper, too much emotions in no time. Hearing him scream had shocked him and the ball in his throat swelled, he felt guilty and it annoyed him. He should be chasing a serial killer and he was stuck there trying to help a strange kid who was waking up in him even more unimaginable sensations. To see him agonize, especially by his fault, put him out of him. He grabbed his hair, pulling out a few. "Why don't you let me help you ?!” He shouted in despair, unable to keep control.

"Because I wouldn’t have needed help if you hadn’t shot me !” The boy shouted back, his voice hoarse, full of hatred and sobs. Damen widened his eyes again, twitching. "I can’t go to the hospital ! I'll take care of me myself ! "

The investigator remained a moment without moving, then slowly approached and squatted beside him. He put a hand on the shoulder of the being who pushed him away, straightened up abruptly. Sweat ran down his temples, mingling with his tears and his eyes were puffy and feverish. He panted painfully, Damen grimaced, clenching his jaw.

"No, you can’t do it alone ..." he said in a softer voice. "Not with a wound like that. Please, let me help you, kid.»

"My name is not kid ! "

The boy glanced at him. Damen sighed. Patience.

"How ?"

The boy hesitated for a moment then faintly replied, closing his eyes like he was already regretting it.  "Laurent". Damen let out a smile.

"Okay Laurent ... Look, I really need to warn my team that I'm fine, otherwise they'll land here ..." He began. "I will not tell them you're here !” He added hastily before the boy could protest. "I will not take you to the hospital either, but please, at least I'll take you to see someone you can trust ..." Laurent frowned, "Don’t worry, they will not ask any questions and will not try to find out who you are… "

The boy glanced at him. Damen suspected he did not believe him and was afraid. «I promise you. Please accept. "

Laurent sighed. He was exhausted and the man would not let him go in any case, so he nodded. Damen smiled again, relieved that the boy finally agreed. He put his hand to his earpiece.

"Nick ?” He called.

"Oh my fucking god ! But where did you go from Damen? You didn’t answer anymore, I had to send the team to get you! "

"I went deeper into the tunnels than expected" Lied the detective "Call them back, I'm fine. I haven’t found anything. And you ?"

"The others either. They raked the area but nothing.”

Damen growled, he had been so worried about Laurent that he'd let the King go.

"Tell everyone to come back .»

"And the individual on whom you shot ?"

"He disappeared, surely a kid playing in the pipes or a tramp. Send a message to nearby hospitals, if they receive an injured person at the ribs, let them know. "

«Okay. I tell the team to recover you?” Nick asked.

"No, they don’t need to wait for me.” He glanced at Laurent next to him who was having more and more trouble for breathing. "I'm going to take a shower, I'll report back tomorrow." "

"Okay, be careful !"

"Hmm ...”

The investigator extinguished his headset and pulled it off, letting it hang on his shoulder.

"I'll have to carry you. My car is not far. Do you think you can bear it? "

Laurent nodded again. Damen got up and went back to the alcove, grabbed some blankets. Shaking them, he saw a cat like stuffed toy like falling to the ground. He stared at it for a moment before finally grabbing it. He stuffed it into his bag, retrieved his weapon and returned to the living room imitation. He squatted again and wrapped the boy in the blankets, taking care not to touch his wounds. He then took it gently, sliding one arm under his knees and the other behind his back. Laurent growled when Damen finally lifted him.

He moved quickly, paying close attention when he had to turn into a new tunnel. If they fell on someone on his team or on the King, the situation would become really complicated for both of them.

He quickly arrived at the ladder by which he had been able to enter the pipes. He glanced at Laurent who was starting to lose consciousness against him from exhaustion and pain. The kid wouldn’t have the strength to stand the time of the climb. Damen positioned him so he could hold him with one arm and began to climb. He climbed the bars two by two, locking his grip with his legs every time he had to release the bars of his free hand. He passed the sewer’s mouth without much harm and put Laurent on the ground the time to get out. He, then, took him in his arms to run to his car, opened one of the rear doors on the fly, laying the boy on the back seat, went around and settled quickly to start a whirlwind. In the deafening sound of a powerful engine, the car disappeared in a cloud of dust.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello (again !)
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read this story. I really hope you liked it and that you'll keep reading it !  
> If you have questions about it, don't hesitate to ask. 
> 
> I know that things aren't explained at all in there, like what is a Hubot, which timeline, which year or universe. It'll come in the next chapters. I just want you to know that it's not a Robot AU story, even if I really like Robot AU stories. 
> 
> Thank you again and see you in the next chapter !


End file.
